Prias (VTM)
Prias was the ghoul, guardian, and mortal lover of Helena, an ancient and powerful Toreador methuselah. He had followed Helena through the ages as a ghoul, protected her and been instrumental in her war against the Brujah methuselah, Menele. Having digested Helena's Fourth Generation blood over three millennia, Prias was an exceptionally powerful ghoul, with abilities comparable to an elder vampire. In fact, his aura read as a vampire for anyone who inspected him with Auspex. Biography Prince Prias was once a ruler of a city in Asia Minor, and known for his beauty. At one time he happened upon a beautiful woman hiding in a cave with her handmaiden. This was Helena, at the time still a mortal woman, who had fled from King Minos who intended to make her his bride. The beautiful couple knew they were meant for each other, and Prias escorted Helena to his city to be safe. However, Minos was a vampire and not so easily deterred. He tracked the Helena into Prias' city and attacked with his soldiers. Minos easily bested Prias' defenders, captured Helena and left Prias for dead. However, Prias had managed to survive. Over the next 13 years, Prias raised his own army with the help of his relatives and searched for Minos and Helena, eventually finding them in a Greek town of Argos. By that time Minos had already turned Helena into a vampire under his thrall. With the help of his soldiers, Prias managed to stab Minos through the heart with a spear. Helena leapt at the opportunity to destroy her hated sire and be free from his influence. She devoured Minos's heartsblood right then and there. Helena then told Prias how she now had eternal youth, and could grant this to Prias as well. Prias refused, terrified at the thought of drinking blood of living humans. Then Helena explained that there was another way, by drinking the blood of vampires humans could achieve immortality without being turned vampire themselves. This offer Prias accepted. Prias then sent his soldiers back to Asia Minor and lived happily with Helena as her ghoul. Fall of Carthage Prias and Helena came to settle down in the wonderful Brujah-controlled city of Carthage, and lived there several years, until the enmity of the Roman Ventrue toward the Brujah started the Punic Wars. Carthage came under siege by the Romans, and at first Prias and Helena fought alongside Carthaginians. Soon Helena however realized that the Romans could not be beaten. So she defected to the Romans, exchanging information of Carthage's defenses for hers and Prias' safety. At this time, Prias was already firmly under blood bond to Helena and had little say in the matters. Helena's treachery caused the city of Carthage to fall and the two travelled to the city of Pompeii, that Ventrue of Rome had granted to Helena. when Menele, a survivor from Carthage, had learned of Helena's treachery and summoned a powerful spirit of fire to destroy the city. Prias and Helena managed to escape the destruction, but Helena realized Menele would continue to pursue vengeance forever, until one of them would be destroyed. Thus began the war of legendary proportions between the two methuselahs spanning several millennia. All this time Prias fought alongside Helena, as just another one of her pawns. Modern times The war between Helena and Menele raged across multiple continents until it finally reached a climax in 1820, at in America, where the two engaged in personal combat. As a result, both methuselahs were grievously wounded and fell to torpor. Prias took his beloved Helena to a place of safety near the fort and guarded her over the years in secrecy as the city of Chicago slowly grew to existence around them. During this time Prias stopped feeding from Helena in order to help her recovery, instead hunting other vampires for their blood using the considerable powers granted to him by Helena's blood. Very few vampires have ever encountered Prias and lived to tell about it. Those that have encountered him, suspected Prias of being Inconnu due to his strength and aura that was similar to vampires. As time passed, the blood bond between him and Helena weakened, and he came to realize the truth about his relationship with Helena. This realization left him feeling betrayed, and he even considered killing Helena himself. He might have abandoned her but before this happened however, Helena started to stir from her torpor, and sent telepathic messages to Prias to prepare for her awakening, making sure that where she awoke would be somewhere that was safe and interesting. Prias hurried to prepare her awakening. These preparations included the creation of the Succubus Club, which was built on top of Helena's resting place, to offer her a place to safely feed from and learn about the modern world at her leisure. Ultimate fate Prias was killed during the War of Chicago in 1993, when Lupines attacked the Succubus Club. Character Sheet Prias Nature: Caregiver Demeanor: Conformist Born: c. 1330 BCE Apparent Age: Late 20s Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 5, Appearance 5 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 5, Wits 5 Talents: Acting 1, Alertness 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Drive 2, Etiquette 3, Melee 7, Stealth 4, Survival 2 Knowledges: Linguistics 5, Occult 2, Area Knowledge (Chicago) 4 Disciplines: Animalism 1, Auspex 4, Celerity 1, Dominate 2, Fortitude 2, Obfuscate 1, Potence 3 Backgrounds: Mentor 5 (Helena), Resources 2 Virtues: Conscience 3, Self-Control 5, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 8 Willpower: 10 :Note: he possesses a sword which provides him with great powers. While it is not exactly magical, it cannot be denied that it has a certain mystical dweomer. Made of silver, it creates wounds that cannot be healed by vampires. Only by mixing another Vampire's blood with their own and then pressing it to the wound can they heal it (requires 3 Blood Points total). This weapon was crafted for him by the Cainite craftsmen of Carthage for use in his vampire-hunting expeditions. References * * * WTA/ Category:Ghoul (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade characters